The Three Families
by ravsravioli
Summary: "For nearly a century, there have been three families that work together in organized crime. The Fortrights were based in Johto, the Baxters in Hoenn, and the Succio in Unova. Their alliance was strong, until they tried to extend their graces to another family."
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Capture**_

. .

Lycanroc breathed in, and then breathed out again, trying to feel some semblance of calm he felt as a Rockruff. He snorted in agitation as the memory of Lunala's influence transforming him into his current dark state resurfaced. Since that night, a deep festering desire to have power, to be strong, and to _fight_ settled in his chest. Darkness settled in a haze around his mind, and a feeling of confusion about who he was never left him.

As a result of him wanting to be powerful, he fought and feasted upon every Pokémon that came within his vicinity. After he showcased his inner turmoil that was perceived as immorality and strength, Pokémon knew not to come around him. So with Pokémon not being an option, he began to seek out the trainers who entered Vast Poni Canyon.

Grass rustled, his ears perked and a fanged smile stretched across his face—he was hungry, and this smelt like a human. That's all he was concerned about. As soon as his keen eyes zeroed in on a brown neck, he lunged.

 _"Yori!"_

Lycanroc's momentum stopped harshly as he was thrown across the small clearing, his furred back slamming into the soil. He got up quickly and shook debris from his mane only to stop in confusion. Through a series of yips and growls he questioned the Pokémon,

 _"You have the same darkness in you as me, but why are you with this_ _ **trainer**_ _?"_

The black and red Pokémon looked down at him as if he was puny, the fire around his waist flared up once, then looked back at the trainer.

"Just a light flamethrower, Yori-boy." She muttered as she studied him. The bipedal cat stuck his tongue out at the girl, and then did just that. The attack being too fast for Lycanroc to dodge, resulted in him being leveled to the ground, eyes wide—unprepared for the strong blast of high temperature to his system. A feeling akin to something knocking on his skull roused his senses slightly, before he was forcibly blissfully unaware.

. .

A red aura was cast around him, then disappeared in an instant as Lycanroc's senses became aware of the world again. He slumped over more than usual as pain raced across his skin, and clenched his eyes shut. They snapped right back open once he recalled what happened earlier.

His eyes were met with the sight of the trainer from earlier, and her captured Pokémon around her. She had even brown skin, the color of coffee with a cream, sharp brown almond shaped eyes, groomed eyebrows, full lips, and a white bandana around her head that kept her long wavy black hair back. She had on a gray tanktop under a thin black windbreaker, olive colored shorts, and white running shoes.

"My name is Adrian," she looked at him closely, no doubt documenting his every move, "I'm the Champion of this Region and I was alerted of trainers disappearing in Vast Pony Canyon," she smirked slightly, and to his surprise, Lycanroc could see a small ribbon of darkness coil up in her chest, "However, one escaped, and came reporting a vicious Lycanroc," she sat down in front of him, close enough for him to easily slash her throat—the wolf Pokémon grinned at the thought but for some reason refrained from doing so.

"I've know that most Midnight Lycanroc have a love of fighting, but I've read that if Rockruff evolve into Midnight Lycanroc too early they can be very difficult and go on killing sprees for no reason because of them being unprepared for the darkness they inherit," She looked at him for confirmation, Lycanroc looked at the ground not wanting to admit it to this _trainer_ , but that was all the girl needed.

"Hey," she called to him and he looked up at her through narrow red eyes. The look that usually cowed any Pokémon or trainer did nothing to this girl, "I know you want to be strong, I know you want power," Adrian began to motion furiously with her hands to get her message across, "And _I can help you achieve that!_ I see potential in you. I can see you being the King of your domains. All you have to do, is accept us as your comrades, accept us as your family, and accept your new mantle."

Lycanroc panted as he contemplated the offer he was just given. Adrian saw potential in him, she says she could help him achieve power, she could make him a king in his own right..

"However if you don't want to be a part of our family, I'll release you, Lycanroc."

... if he didn't go with her, he would just continue to lose himself in the dark abyss that surrounded his mind..

.. Adrian and Yori had the darkness in them too..

..he wouldn't be alone.

Lycanroc growled, dipped his head, and touched his snout to the Champion's shoulder. A smile crawled its way onto her lips, "You will be known as King now, is that okay?" King dipped his head, but a growl from behind Adrian halted him in his tracks,

 _"You might be a King, but she is the monarch you bow to. It would do you well to remember that."_ Yori said in a tone that dared the Wolf Pokémon to object,

King snorted _, "I know she's a Champion, but is she really great enough to be viewed as that, Yori?"_

 _"Beyond that. You'll find out why, little Lycanroc."_ The Incineroar sneered.

 _"I am a King!"_ The Lycanroc howled in defiance.

Yori took a threatening step forward, _"You are called King, but that is not yet what you are! The darkness cripples you instead of you using it to do the same to others. As of now you are_ _ **weak**_ _. Learn your place,_ _ **King**_ _."_ He spat as he crossed his arms.

Yori narrowed his green eyes at the Lycanroc, _"Bow to her."_

King snarled.

"Guys,"

 _"Bow!"_

King dropped to one knee, and lowered his head to Adrian—a small whine escaped him.

"King, you don't have to bow to me," she placed a hand on his shoulder, and despite the pain it put King through he dipped his head even lower and then sat down.

Adrian looked back at Yori with a raised eyebrow, knowing that he had something to do with King's little episode—the Incineroar just looked off into the sky and whistled innocently. Adrian sighed.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna introduce you to King, and then you can introduce yourselves to him alright?" Various sounds of agreement were heard from the Pokémon.

"I'm sure you know by now that this," she gestured to the Heel Pokémon with a grin, "Is Yori. He was my first Pokémon and I'm so proud of how far he's come," Yori absolutely _preened_ under the girl's compliments, making King roll his eyes.

"This right here is Cash," at the sound of her name, a giant red and gray Talonflame dived down from the sky and landed next to Adrian, kicking up tons of dust. Yori growled and rubbed his eyes in agitation, while Adrian affectionately rubbed the bird's head, "I'm pretty sure no bird in Alola can beat her in the air. And she loves money," the girl chuckled, she pulled out a couple Pokédollars and gave it to the bird, who crowed happily and took back off into the skies.

"My third Pokémon is Squidward," King took a couple of steps back as a huge water spider walked up beside the Champion. She ran a careful hand over his bubble, and the Araquanid touched one of his legs to her back, she chuckled warmly, "Yeah Squiddy I'm alright, how are you? Squidward here is one of the toughest Pokémon I know—besides Yori-boy over there—he can take a hit from almost anything and get back up!"

Something inside of King ached. Some little part of him wanted her to have good things to say about him.. King scoffed at himself.

"This is Vikavolt!" She exclaimed, a blue bug with a saw blade-like snout crawled down the bark of a tree and flew over and perched on Adrian's shoulder. It widened its snout and let it snap shut in warning towards King but turned back to its trainer and happily made a noise akin to the whirring of electricity. The champion sat down.

"An last but not least, is Bandicai. The strongest Salazzle to walk this earth!" A deep black and purple lizard appeared from nowhere, walking menacingly on all fours. It whipped its tail around agitatedly as flames dripped from its maw while its cutting eyes never left King. Adrian ran a hand down her back as she passed, muttering a "be nice," to the poisonous entity. The Salazzle spat flames that never reached him, but turned and rubbed her head against her trainer's and slithered away.

"If he was alive I would introduce Tiki," King cocked his head in confusion, "Tiki pushed me out of the way of some falling rocks but got crushed himself. He was a Raticate." She finished in a gloomy tone.

King looked at the Champion in a new light. A Pokémon gave its life for her. King couldn't decide if that was a weak move, or a brave move.

"Everybody introduce yourself to King! I'm going to set my bedroll!"

. .

King stayed in the same position he was in, not wanting to disturb his wounds. The first Pokémon to come over was Yori. He sat down in front of him, not showing any particular emotion.

 _"It would do you well to remember your place, Lycanroc. You're young, I can smell it. Adrian gave you the power to become strong, but you are still weak. We've beaten the strongest trainers and Pokémon this land has had to offer. Adrian told me to make sure no harm comes to you, but I won't be inclined to do that if you don't show us respect."_

King just growled, Yori was dominant, so he would listen to him.

A few moments passed as the two Pokémon sat in silence. The sun had set on Vast Poni Canyon, and a cool breeze rustled their fur. King noted how Yori would glance back at Adrian every now and then, checking on her. She was sitting on top of her bedroll now, going through a bookbag as Bandicai curled around her.

"I know you guys heard what I said," she reminded her Pokémon in a loud, even tone.

A devious smile stretched across Yori's face, _"Are you guys scared of a little Lycanroc?"_ He said in his deep rumbling voice.

Immediately Bandicai uncoiled from around her trainer and glided towards the pair at a speed that made King flinch.

 _"Scared?"_ The Salazzle tutted in disbelief in a somehow menacing voice of silk.

 _"Mhm,"_ Yori nodded, smirk still in place.

Bandicai scoffed, _"I just prefer to be around our trainer than a Lycanroc, Yori.."_ She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _"I am called King,"_ the two Pokémon looked at him with guarded shock, recovering instantly, Bandicai laughed,

 _"Well_ _ **King**_ _, I am called Bandicai,"_ she got in his face and looked him dead in the eyes, _"And if you ever dare to lay a hand on my trainer, King I will make_ _ **every**_ _layer of skin fall off your body and feast upon you for days upon days."_ The smell of the poison that dripped from her maw burned King's nostrils but he didn't move. He would prove himself to this lizard.

When she was satisfied, Bandicai moved out of his face, and spat poison at his feet, effectively killing the grass and burning a hole into the ground.

Little thumps were heard off to the left and the smell of water and bug invaded King's senses.

He heard the sound of air splitting as dust was kicked up.

The smell of ozone permeated the air.

 _"King,"_ cane the articulate voice of Cash, _"I look forward to seeing you grow."_ She said as she groomed herself.

 _"Thank you, Cash,"_ King said sincerely, she was the only one who was outright polite to him.

 _"I sure wouldn't want to see all of your potential wasted because you crossed our trainer. Be smart, young one,"_ She the proceeded to exchange a few words with each of her comrades, and then flew over to where Adrian was, spitting fire onto her gathering of sticks.

 _"My name is Squidward! Just as all the others have said, don't touch our trainer, she's very important to us. Soon she'll be like that to you, King. I wish you luck!"_ The Araquanid said in a chipper voice.

King just nodded slowly, not quite knowing how to feel about Squidward. They all cared so much for Adrian, was he destined to be like that?

 _"I am Vickavolt, sadly my Trainer's only electric type Pokémon. Hopefully you warm up to us and we do the same, because we all work better when we work together, right?"_ The electric type looked at King expectantly, the wolf Pokémon nodded, liking Vickavolt's nature.

"King," Adrian called his name from across the clearing, the Lycanroc glanced at Vickavolt, not wanting to cut their conversation short,

 _"Go,"_

At that, King began to limp over to the edge of the camp fire, Yori right behind him, silently picking him up whenever he fell. The rest of the Champion's Pokémon made their way over to her also. Bandicai was the quickest to get there, wasting no time in curling around her trainer, basking in the heat of the flames.

The Alolan champion was now dressed in gray sweatpants and a white tanktop, no bandana, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes weren't quite as sharp as before, noticeably more calm as they watched him.

King stopped at the point where the fire's flames didn't light the dark. Yori watched him curiously, but ultimately shrugged and went to sit behind Adrian.

"King, come on," she patted the space in front of her.

Hesitantly the Lycanroc trotted over to where the Alolan Champion was seated, wincing as he went.

"Sit down," she ordered calmly. King did as she asked and watched her warily as she held a pink bottle in her hand.

She motioned for him to come closer, but as he did her little coil of darkness touched his huge haze, and they united into one. The Wolf Pokémon's eyes went wide and he froze. What just happened?

Adrian didn't look particularly surprised and neither did Yori. King felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. A sudden feeling of light-headedness washed over him as he fell into the girl's lap. The darkness that always surrounded his mind was still there, but now it was clear. He shivered as Adrian ran a hand through his mane.

She sprayed some type of concoction onto his burns that made them flare up in pain, but ultimately heal. She ran a brush and comb through his fur, and sat out a pan of multi-colored beans in front of him.

After he began devouring them, she sat out pans for the rest of her Pokémon also.

King felt so incredibly... _calm_.

The feeling he was always looking for!

The darkness didn't take from him anymore! This trainer!

He jumped out of Adrian's lap and howled his happiness into the night.

. .

 _"Shut it will you!"_ Bandicai groaned from her spot beside her trainer. King had been yipping, running around, and shaking his fur ever since the darkness in him merged with his trainer's. He just felt so free! The darkness was his to control!

"Hey, King," Adrian called from her place on her bedroll with a warm smile, absentmindedly running her hand over Bandicai's scales, "I think I know why you're so happy but we're all about to go to sleep. So if you wanna keep running around don't stray off too far from here and don't stay out too late. Goodnight you guys!" She finished as she laid her head on her pillow, all of her Pokémon returning her sentiment.

Deciding to follow her lead, King trotted over to where Yori was leaning against a tree in the shadows.

 _"Goodnight, Yori,"_ King said tentatively. For some reason, he already harbored so much respect for the veteran dark-type. The big cat in question cracked his eyes open, yellow sclera starkly contrasting with the dark that surrounded them, and surprisingly cracked a smile that heavily resembled his trainer's,

 _"Goodnight, King."_ Something stirred inside the Lycanroc at the use of his name.

He looked up into the trees where he knew his other... comrades rested.

 _"Goodnight, everyone,"_ The Wolf Pokémon called into the night.

 _"Sleep well, young one."_ Came the velvet voice of Cash.

 _"Goodnight!"_ Chirped Squidward, albeit sleepily.

 _"Same to you, King."_ Whirred Vickavolt.

Feeling accomplished, the Lycanroc trotted over to where Adrian lay.

 _"I see how he chose to sleep in the light, near Adrian, even though he's a dark Pokémon,"_ Yori chuckled.

. .

As King made his was back to the campfire a thought popped up in his mind.

Maybe he should take watch?

Everyone was asleep, and he wasn't that tired. He could prove himself if he protected the group.

He began to trot around the edge of where the light met the darkness, but a voice reached his ears, "King, go to sleep. Yori won't let anything happen to us,"

King cocked his head and yipped in protest, _"Yori is asleep!"_

Sensing his confusion, Adrian elaborated, "Yori is nearly completely in tune with darkness, he'll feel if anything comes this way,"

Reluctantly, King nodded in agreement and went to lay down in front of Adrian. He wanted to see Yori in action. He was the Champions very first Pokémon and the strongest dark-type he knew. King didn't want to admit it but... he looked up to Yori.

King dreamed about battling Yori that night.

. .


	2. Chapter 2

_"Iris, I have to go."_

 _Immediately, her face dropped. She had been wiping down the counter of the remnants of the breakfast she had prepared for her husband, Anteo Fortright._

 _Iris smiled sadly, "You do?" She heard Anteo rise out of his chair, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind._

 _"Yeah," he sighed,"I should be back in a month."_

 _She couldn't bring herself to be sad, seeing as how she chose to be with him, despite knowing what his 'job' was. However, Anteo always came back when he said he would._

 _A hand caressed her round belly, "I'll be back in time to see little Adrian's birth." Iris could hear the smile in his voice. The sun streaming through the window only added to what seemed like a happy scene._

 _All at once, all the warmth left her when Anteo released her to get dressed. All too soon, he was standing in front of the door, dressed in an all black suit. His brown skin, curly black hair, and sparkling green eyes only served to pull her in more as he smiled slightly, showing off his white teeth. Iris hugged him close, and let go when he reminded her he had somewhere to be. Anteo walked out of her house, and flew off somewhere on his Noivern._

That was the last time she saw him.

Ever since then, she had changed. She assumed Anteo had died, for her own sake. Iris didn't know how she would handle it if he had just left her and their baby. Luckily, when Adrian was born, some of Iris' bitterness faded. She was focused on her child. Iris despised the idea of having her child _ever_ being in the Fortright's family business.

Shorty after Adrian turned three, her grandfather, Duke, began calling about getting custody of her. He said that Anteo was dead, and that was what he would've wanted. That just made Iris refuse even more. She'd never let her daughter be raised into that... _lifestyle_.

Whatever bitterness had faded came back full force when her job couldn't support the huge house Anteo had left for her. She had to downsize to a run down neighborhood in Southern Kanto, and when Adrian was fourteen, she sent her off to Alola, to live with a cousin. Eventually, all the news about her daughter's accomplishments started rolling in through late night calls, and midday check-ins.

And soon, Adrian Fortright was Alola's first Champion.

Iris immediately assumed that the champion was sort of like a king of sorts, and quit her job. She thought they had their own personal fortune and lavish lifestyle. She was wrong. Alola wasn't a particularly wealthy region, and didn't have much money (if any at all) to spare. All of it was funneled back into the nation itself, and the Aether Foundation for research.

Jobs were scarce where she lived, and soon, she was at the point where she didn't know where she would get the money for rent. In Iris' mind, _Anteo_ , the _Fortrights_ , were directly at fault.

Adrian, of course, knew about all of this. She knew about her family, what they did, and why she shouldn't.

So when her daughter calls her, and tells her she's going to go into the family business, all of Iris' bitter attitude and frustrations were immediately directed towards her.

 _"You're just like your father." She spat, "Trying to be in his shadow, you'll never amount to anything in that business."_

 _"I just want to help you, Mom."_

 _"You're not helping me by trying to be a dirty drug dealer like the rest of your family."_

 _Adrian doesn't say anything for a few moments._

 _"... What's Grandad's number?"_

 _"Seven-four-five-six-one-oh-seven. Don't call me again." Iris slammed the phone down on the receiver, angry at that family for taking her husband, and now her daughter._

. .

With shaking hands, Adrian dials her grandfather's number. The dial tone rings for a good four times, before someone picks up.

 _"Hello?"_ It was a woman's voice.

 _"Um, yeah can I speak to Duke?"_

There was a shuffle on the other line, and the woman's voice took on a dangerous tone, _"Who are you?"_

 _"My names Adrian Fortright, my mother said my grandad's name was Duke. I just need to talk to him for a second."_ Adrian said in a pleading voice.

A shout could be heard in the background before another voice came to the phone, _"Adrian?"_ The man's voice was smooth but somewhat gravelly.

 _"Grandad?"_ He laughed, big and loud.

 _"YES!"_ After letting out a few more chuckles, he continued, _"To what do I owe the pleasure, granddaughter?"_

 _"Well I um,"_ Adrian hesitated, _"I want to get involved in the family business, granddad."_

 _"Why? I'm sure your mother has told you how terrible it is, Adrian."_ He said in a calmer tone.

 _"She's the reason why. She's about to get evicted and,_ " Adrian sighed, _"Even though I'm honored to be Alola's champion, it didn't provide me with enough money to support her and me."_

 _"You relinquished your title!?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"All that, just to come into the business, when you could've just gotten a job..."_ Duke said sarcastically.

 _"I guess I just feel like it's something I need to do. I mean it'd let me have a relationship with you, right?"_

Duke chuckled, _"Anteo always said you'd come around on your own..."_ before Adrian had the chance to question what he meant, Duke was continuing, _"The only reason I haven't been in your life is because Iris didn't want me to be. She thought I'd try to persuade you into the business."_

 _Her mother kept her away from her only other family..._

At Adrian's silence, Duke decided to continue, _"Come to Johto, Adrian. Northwest Johto, from the sky, you'll see a huge plain of grasslands with a few houses. Go to the biggest one."_ Duke went quiet.

 _"I can't wait to see you, I know 'Teo's gonna be excited."_ He said with unbridled emotion.

 _'Teo!? What!?_

 _"Grandad? Isn't Dad's name Anteo?"_

Duke sighed heavily, and cursed under his breath.

 _"...Please don't tell your mother, Adrian."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're a part of the Fortright family. We're the smallest family but, we're known for being tenacious and ruthless."_ Duke explained. _"It all started with your great-grandfather. His name was Jack Fortright, but they called him Ripper on the streets. He started off as a drug dealer in this gang 31, and he was crazy, but kind of a good crazy... seeing as he's in a gang. He wasn't scared of a damn thing, and eventually, poof! Ripper's the leader. So there was some buzz surrounding him, right?"_

"Uh-huh,"

 _"Right. So this gang in Unova, the Lusso, was led by this man named Viceroy Succio, everybody called him Vice though. Vice wanted some of the product 31 had. So he talked with Ripper and arranged a dealing. They came to respect each other, and 31 and the Lusso became trade partners so to speak."_

"So where do the Baxters come in?" Adrian asked, eager to know as much about the history as she could.

 _"I'm gettin' there I'm gettin' there,_ " Duke said exasperatedly, _"Eventually, Vice and Ripper did more than just respect each other, they became friends. So when they become friends, their gang follows. Vice's problems was Ripper's problems, and Ripper's problems was Vice's problems."_

 _"Over in Hoenn, there was a gang—Remy5, don't ask me where they got that name from because I don't know either,"_ Adrian laughed at her grandfather, _"That was the type of liquor they sold, Duke."_ She could hear distantly on the other line, _"Let me talk to my granddaughter, Marlene!"_ Duke huffed, _"Anyway, Remy5's leader, Ty Baxter or Roman as he was called, had arranged to do a liquor dealing with the Lusso. A rival gang had been following the shipment though, so right when the dealing was about to happen, boom! The gang ambushed them, stole the shipment, the money, attacked both of the gangs, and left."_

"So then instead of being just Roman's problem, it was Vice's too-" Adrian pieced together.

 _"And then when it was Vice's..."_ Duke trailed off.

"It was Ripper's! I get it I get it."

After laughing for a couple moments, Duke continued, _"So all three of the gangs and their leaders came together to attack the Marlowe-"_

"-the rival gang."

 _"Yes. And when you fight together you bond and so... that's basically how the Three Gangs came together. The Three Families didn't form until a little after the second generation was born. That's when Vice brought up the idea of more organized crime. Instead of them buying their product to sell, they would make their own."_

"Where would they get the money?"

 _"Prostitute rings. Vice was in charge of that. But his girlfriend, Ruby was the brains of it. So then Vice worked the prostitution ring, Roman agreed to buy into some nightclubs, and Ripper, he just made his own drugs to sell, and made sure no one was questioning them. By no one I mean the original drug distributors, and rival gangs and whatnot."_

"What drugs did Ripper make?"

 _"He took poison from Nidoran, and diluted it. And somehow people got the idea to shoot it up their arms... don't do drugs, Adrian."_ Duke sighed. _"He crushed Marowak bones and people snorted it. Ripper took crystals from Gigalith and people smoked it! Your great-grandfather made millions and millions just off people doing stupid shit! So when he deals it to the Baxters and they sell it in their nightclubs, and then when the Succio bring their women into those parties and nightclubs, what does that equal?"_

"A big, never-ending money cycle-"

 _"-Exactly! Ripper, Vice, and Roman stepped forward more as businessmen, and had their gangs running product. That's when the Three Gangs and the Three Families really separated, kid. That's what you come from."_

Adrian laughed nervously, that was a lot to live up to.

Duke yawned, _"When're you coming to Johto, kid?"_

"Gimme a couple days... I know that I won't be doing the most... honorable things when I come and some of my Pokémon probably won't like the idea of killing a person.. or a Pokémon for that matter." Adrian sighed.

 _"What Pokemon you got?"_

"A Talonflame, a Araquanid, a Salazzle, a Vickavolt, a Lycanroc, and a Incineroar," Adrian laughed at the thought of Yori's distinctive attitude, "Eventhough he's so crazy he should just be called 'a Yori'."

 _"Ahh, I bet you can tell a Fortright and a dark-type go together like ice cream and a cone."_

"Yeah," she thought about her past, "Yori's been with me through thick and thin."

 _"Well,"_ Duke said, _"If you're going to get rid of some Pokémon, you can wait till you get here to get some more. We can go to the black market. You can do as you please, just make sure your Pokémon are strong, they're all that stands between you and your enemies."_

Adrian smiled slightly. She barely knew her grandfather but was already growing fond of his little words of wisdom.

"Will I get to meet Dad?" She asked hesitantly.

Instead of waiting with bated breath like she thought she would have to, her grandfather answered almost immediately.

 _"Of course you will, he'll explain why everything's like it is, kid. That isn't my place. Just know he loves you, alright?"_

Adrian nodded before she realized her grandfather couldn't see her, "Yeah, Grandad."

 _"Alright, call me when you're about to leave Alola, or if you need anything else."_

"I will, see ya Grandad."

 _"See ya."_

The line went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you the Champion?"

"Yeah, I _was_." Adrian huffed, this boy was starting to irritate her.

"What do you mean _was_? You were the first one! And probably the best one! Your Incineroar is so strong and-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks but," Adrian looked off to the side and grimaced slightly, "I have family stuff I need to do."

"Oh," the boy's face dropped.

"Yeah!" The former champion tried to skim past the awkwardness, "Which is why you were gonna trade your Haunter for my Vickavolt, right?"

The boys face perked back up but he didn't look happy, "Yeah, right... But you have to promise to call him Marty when he evolves!"

Adrian huffed again, "Alright I promise, kid." The boy smiled, and sat his pokeball on the designated area. The steady chatter of the Pokémon center drowned out, as Adrian placed Vickavolt's pokeball down. She felt bad, but this was better than having Vickavolt kill. The little bug would lose his identity.

"Alright it's done. Bye Marty." The boy was pitifully waving at the pokeball Adrian now held. She looked at him with a confused expression, before just accepting her situation.

"I'll take good care of him."

Suddenly the boy ran and hugged her, he couldn't be older than eleven. He let go, and looked up at her with determined eyes, "I'm gonna champion one day," the boy's demeanor switched to bashful, his mind finally catching up with his actions, and he peered down at the tiled floor of the Pokémon Center, "s-since you have to go."

Adrian chuckled, "What's your name?"

He looked up at her unsurely, "Canaan."

"Well Canaan," the Fortright grinned, "when I come back, I expect you to be a Champion."

Canaan gave her a toothy grin, and nodded profusely, "I'll make you proud!"

"Well you better get going, kid." Adrian brushed off nonexistent dust off her windbreaker. Canaan smiled widely, and waved at her as he ran out of the Pokémon Center. The former Champion sighed, some more hopes and dreams she was responsible for.

The Fortright inspected the pokeball holding Marty and immediately got an eerie feeling. Adrian frowned, and hastily clipped the pokeball on her belt. She decided to go out, get a soda, and then introduce herself to Marty. (She tried not to laugh at the name, and failed)

Adrian walked out of the Pokémon Center, and once the little grocery store down the road was in her sights, she started a languid pace towards her destination.

Time ceased to exist as the warm Ula' Ula winds whipped through her hair. She almost forgot where she was going as she got lost in her mind, imagining different scenarios of meeting her dad and grandfather.

Everything was apples, peaches, and pie until something collided with her boot-clad leg. She looked down, and saw a young, blazing-blue eyed child staring up at her, star struck. He had sharp, elfish ears, a heart shaped face, and a snaggletoothed grin. His mop of loosely curled, not-quite-white-but-not-quite-silver hair flew around as he shook his head furiously.

When he finished his little stunt, he was back to staring at her.

"Hi! My name's Dan! Are you Adrian Fortright?!" Adrian felt the urge to laugh at his overly exuberant attitude. A smile slowly made its way to her face, "Yeah, that's me."

If possible, Dan smiled even wider, " _Hi_!"

Adrian looked down at the boy, he couldn't be older than six. "Aren't you gonna pick up your bags?"

"Oh!" The boy scrambled to pick up his belongings. "Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

"Um, sure. I'm just going to the grocery store."

Dan made a sour face, "You're the Champion, why do you need _groceries_?"

"I _was_ the Champion. Even if I still was, Champions need to eat, Dan." She started her slow pace back towards the store, Dan hurriedly walking after her.

"You're not the Champion anymore?" Oh Arceus, he was gonna cry, she could hear it in his voice. " _Why_?" Adrian frowned, he was acting like she told him his Terrier had just died.

"I have family stuff to do." She said, carefully not looking him in the eyes.

"Well maybe I can come with you and help a-and then you could come back and be the Champion!" Dan wondered out loud.

Adrian walked through the sliding doors of the grocery store, and halfway dreaded the cold air. "No, I won't ever be being the Champion again, Dan..." He went quiet and the Fortright tried not to notice.

She grabbed the cold carbonated drink from the little refrigerator and caught a glimpse of Dan's sad, crestfallen face. He was still following her though. She paid for the drink, and walked back out of the store, Dan hot on her heels.

She crouched down to his level, and when she saw him crying, she immediately felt terrible. This family business stuff was already causing her trouble, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Dan, look," he finished wiping some tears from his cheeks, and met her gaze, "Can I come with you?" Adrian grimaced.

"Dan, I'm gonna be doing bad things."

"But I wanna be strong! Like you!" He said indignantly, his little fists clenched at his side. "I wanna be able to help my mom.."

Adrian frowned, they were both after the same thing in a way. Wanting to help their moms. She didn't know if she could refuse him now.

"How about, we talk to your mom about this, and if she says it's okay for you to go, you can come with me."

She grimaced at his megawatt, snaggletoothed grin, what had she just done?

. .

"Stand back, Dan!" The boy skipped back a ways away from her, she was about to release Marty and she didn't want the ghost-type to do anything to the pale-haired boy.

Adrian palmed the first pokeball on her belt, and threw it into the air. A red beam spewed from the contraption, and after a few seconds, Yori's green eyes were staring back at her.

" _Wow_! That's Yori! Your Incineroar!" Dan exclaimed. Yori reveled in the open adoration, and began to smugly grin while he flexed his muscles.

Adrian snapped her fingers a couple times to get her Pokémon's attention, "I traded Vickavolt for a Haunter," Yori's leveled state didn't waver, and the former champion couldn't say she was surprised at the lack of reaction, "so when I release him, he's gonna evolve. Can you protect Dan back there?" Yori crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Ugh, this guy.

"Yori!" Adrian exclaimed indignantly. The big cat finally cracked a smile, and walked back to where Dan was, much to the boy's excitement. Dan started to jump and chatter animatedly around the cat. Yori looked down at him, slightly confused, before he did a 'go ahead' motion to his trainer.

Adrian threw another pokeball into the air, releasing her second most trusted Pokémon. " _Woah_! It's Bandicai! Hi, Bandicai!" Dan exclaimed from the back of the clearing. Yori was shaking his head at Dan's antics, and Bandicai was looking back at the boy confusedly. "Bandicai, I'm about to release a Gengar, can you keep me safe?" She asked. Bandicai nodded, and with a determined glint in her reptilian eyes, seemingly began slithering circles around her trainer.

Riding off adrenaline, the Fortright swiftly grabbed Marty's pokeball, and threw it in the air. "Cover your eyes, Dan!" The familiar red beam burst out of the ball, and was quickly eclipsed by the familiar blindingly bright light of evolution.

Two silhouettes flickered and flickered until they merged into one. The light died down, and there was no Pokémon in sight. Creases appeared in Adrian's forehead as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She quickly glanced around the whole clearing, "Where is it, Adrian?"

"I don't know Da-" A terrified yelp interrupted her. Adrian looked back quick enough to break her neck. She grimaced, in the shadow of a tree she could clearly see the mirth-filled pink eyes, and eerie, Cheshire Cat grin of Marty the Gengar. Yori was poised protectively in front of Dan, who was obviously trying, and failing not to cower behind the big cat. Bandicai was standing at attention beside her and Adrian briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into.

She squared her shoulders, and braced herself, "Marty-" all at once, those big, laughing pink eyes were right in her face, and she swore she saw past lives in them. The big pink tongue waving around her escaped her awareness. Yori roared threateningly, and Bandicai hissed in warning, snapping her out of her trance. Knowing how Adrian was about new Pokémon kept them from attacking.

Marty eventually sat down on the forest floor, and looked curiously at all the beings surrounding him. A shiver ran down Adrian's spine, but she didn't let it show. Poor Dan's face was set in a permanent cringe.

"Hi, Marty- Can I call you Marty?" The former champion asked tentatively. The Gengar just looked at her, his eyes now calculating and eerie, and his grin just mischievous instead of manic. Adrian took that as a good sign.

She took a deep breath to steel herself, "Okay, Marty, I'm your new trainer. You listen to me, and we can go far together, hm?" The Fortright explained, a hint of fear dripping into her voice, she pulled her bookbag off of her back and looked for some poke-beans, "Together we're gonna hurt people, and cause them problems, and y'know just stuff like that. Just listen to me, and we'll be fine. Sound good?" Adrian held out a handful of poke-beans. Marty stared at her with his unchanging expression for what seemed like years. The anticipation bubbled in the air, before finally, Marty ate the poke-beans.

The teenager breathed out a sigh of relief, Arceus.

When Marty was done eating, Adrian reached out a hand to pet the Gengar, but stopped right before she touched him. He just looked at her hand with that same mischievous grin. Taking a chance, she tentatively ran her hand over his coarse fur, then scratched behind his ears. (How did he hear out of those things anyway?) Marty made a little crowing noise, and smiled at her, his expression promising mischief.

"Can I pet him too?" Before she knew it, Marty was gone, and Dan yelped in fear from across the clearing. Yori was laughing and pointing at the poor boy. Adrian tried not to laugh, but when Bandicai started chittering in her own way of portraying amusement, the laughs finally spilled out.

A little chill went down her spine, and a quick glance behind her showed that Marty was the one responsible. His pink eyes peered at her from her own warped shadow, but that didn't really put her off. The chill up her spine didn't go away, and the temperature felt like it had dropped at least ten degrees. She returned his mischievous grin, she could get used to Marty. A Pokémon that could chill in your shadow? Now that was cool.

She walked over to comfort Dan, they had stuff to do.

. .

"So this is where you and your mom live?" They were standing in front of a little run down shack. It was small and quaint, but noticeably old. The whole thing was crafted from a dark wood, probably from the trees surrounding it.

"Yeah," Dan scratched the back of his neck, "me and my mom don't have much."

Adrian sympathized with him, "If it makes you feel any better, we're kind of in the same situation," The pale-haired boy looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. Adrian shrugged and delved deeper into what she meant, "My Dad had..." she did air quotations, "died before I was born. We didn't have much, so she shipped me off here, to be with one of my cousins. When I became the Champion, she thought I'd have a lot of money so she quit her job.. turns out I don't so, I have to get money some other way."

"Is that where you're going? To get money?"

Adrian sighed, might as well tell him the specifics. "Also turns out, that my Dad isn't dead, and his side of the family sells drugs. Drugs aren't... the best for people, but they make a lot of money. So I'm going with my Dad and grandad to learn to sell drugs to get money for my mom." The Fortright inwardly cringed at how she sounded.

Once again, Dan looked at her with that confused expression. "What's a drug?"

Adrian grimaced at the acute feeling of a chill going up her spine, and looked over her shoulder. Her shadow was thrashing. After a couple of moments it's calmed down, and Marty's pink eyes opened halfway. They held each other's gaze for a minute before the Gengar made his little crowing sound, and closed his eyes. _Weirdo_ , _like_ _who sleeps in people's shadows..?_

She turned back to Dan and offered a probably-not-reassuring smile, "Sorry, Marty was being weird," she shrugged, "but a drug is something people do to feel a certain way." Dan still had that darned confused look on his face, Adrian huffed. "Like crushed Marowak bones. People snort it and it makes them... hallucinate and feel like they're floating or... something."

The pale-haired boy's face lit up, "I wanna try!" He exclaimed. The Fortright deadpanned, _of course you do Dan, of course you do._

"No, because it's addictive. And when you get addicted, you'll do anything for it. Things you never thought you'd do." She had lowered her voice to a condescending tone, trying her best to have Dan look at drugs in a negative way. She must've gotten the results she wanted because Dan's expression grew uneasy as he gazed at the ground.

Adrian shrugged nonchalantly, "That's why you don't do drugs, Dan. Understand?"

After a grumbled response from the little boy, Adrian began marching towards the little shack, Dan in tow.

. .

"You want to do _what_ with my son?" Dan's mother asked in a ice-cold, venomous tone. She was the picture of agitation, her arms were crossed tightly, silver brows furrowed together above narrowed, purple eyes. All of the wrinkles in her face were amplified as she frowned, but the Fortright couldn't find it in herself to be intimidated.

So Adrian however, didn't cringe like her first instinct screamed at her to. She merely closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and tapped on her arm rest a little quicker.

The woman had seemed nice enough when she opened the door and greeted her and Dan with a smile. She seemed sweet when she offered to bake cookies, and spoke about how Dan loved to watch Adrian battle on their little rickety TV, and she seemed interested when she asked why Adrian relinquished her title.

On the other hand, when the former Champion told her story, the second she mentioned her father being a drug dealer, her expression soured like a bad memory had just resurfaced. The worst part of all was that the whole time Adrian was telling her story, Dan was sitting next his mother on the couch with a hopeful look only a child could have.

"I want to bring him with me so he could have a future," Adrian said with an even tone. The woman's mouth opened to retort, but the Fortright didn't plan on stopping there, "He wants to help you Ms. Noria. And I know drug dealing isn't the safest or most humane career of choice," the mother scoffed and kept her level glare, "but it's still a future. A future that I don't think Dan would have here." Noria opened her mouth again, _not done yet!_

"I really sympathize with your son. I told you, I didn't grow up with my Dad, and me and my mom didn't have much, _just like Dan._ My goal here is to help him, and to help you, Ms. Noria. Dan really wants this." Adrian finished, her voice slightly giving away the emotions she was feeling. Noria's expression softened, not a lot, but enough. A shiver ran down Adrian's spine, subtly reminding her of Marty's presence.

"So you mean to tell me a six year old can decide whether he wants to sell drugs or not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but a six year old can decide whether he wants to help his mom."

"Yeah mom I," Dan was twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably, "I don't want you to have to live here- and Adrian can teach me how to be strong!" The pale-haired boy finished, looking into his mother's eyes with a earnest expression that visibly softened her angry visage.

Noria's expression crumbled even more, before she quickly threw a hand over her face as a soft sob escaped her. She wiped a couple of tears that had escaped, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you _promise_ to keep him safe?" The mother asked, voice filled with emotion.

Adrian frowned, but sighed in defeat and nodded solemnly, "Yes ma'am," she offered Dan a smile, he grinned back nervously, "I haven't known him long at all, but I can tell he's a keeper."

That seemed to do the trick, and she laughed. It was a sad laugh though, but at least she wasn't crying. A sharp tingle-no jolt ran up her spine this time, _freaking Marty._

"Alright," Noria sighed in defeat, "You can go, Dan." Dan oh Dan, oh Dan. That boy was probably the happiest he'd ever been. He jumped and cheered and whooped and jeered, then ran over to Adrian, asking about a Pokémon. She told him she'd get him one, and then his mother pulled him back over to her, lecturing about 'being careful' and 'listening to Adrian' and such.

Now, Adrian tried to sit still in her seat, but when a Gengar is moving around in your shadow and making it feel like someone's dropping ice down your shirt, sitting still isn't easy. The shivers stopped all at once, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see coarse, deep violet fur, pink eyes, and a sinister grin. Marty looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and started laughing as quietly as he could... which wasn't quietly at all. Right when Noria and Dan looked over, Marty was gone, but the familiar spine-tingle was back.

The mother and son looked confused, before a look of recognition crossed Dan's features.

"Oh," he shrugged and rolled his eyes, "That was Marty."

Noria shot an annoyed look at Adrian, but all she could do was shrug. Marty was Marty. (She pretends she can't hear him laughing).


End file.
